


Torture

by WinterWitch611



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Clint is taken during a mission. The team races to find him and get him back safely... Rumlow has other ideas.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Whumptober Tumblr challenge. Sorry it's so dark and twisty... I'm just following the prompts. Don't hate me!

Clint slowly comes to on the floor of a dirty cell. His head feels like it’s about to explode and the copper taste in his mouth makes him a little queasy. Rolling on his side, he spits out the blood in his mouth and then tries to get up.

“Ahhhh… DAMN IT!!” he yells as he falls back on to his side. He looks down and sees the blood oozing through his tac gear. A gash in his side and what looks like a bullet hole in his pants.

“Great. You did it again Barton. Good job.” he says out loud to himself. He doesn’t have time for more self deprecation. He hears voices outside the door and then a key in the lock. _Old school lock, perfect. Those can be picked._

“Well, Agent Barton, how are we feeling today?” the smug asshole in a lab coat asks the prone form on the floor.

“Just peachy, but the room service sucks in this dump,” he snaps back. He looks closer at the man’s name tag ‘Charles Von Erikson’. “So, Chuck, what’s a man gotta do to get housekeeping in here? This place is filthy.”

“Cute. We’ll see how cute you want to act after I introduce you to my friend, Mr. Rumlow.”

Clint feels the color drain from his face. He doesn’t need an introduction to Rumlow. He already knows what that monster is capable of. The thing that worries him more is he thought Brock Rumlow was dead.

“Take him to room three,” Von Erikson says to the two thugs that have appeared in the room. “Make sure he’s comfortable.”

“Comfortable? I’m bleeding and being held captive. How comfortable do you think I’m gonna be?” Clint asks not really expecting a response.

“Actually, Agent Barton, your comfort is up to you. Cooperate and you may walk out of here with your life. However, prove to be difficult and your current injuries will seem like a scraped knee.”

“Fantastic. Let’s get this party started and see if I choose door number one or door number two.”

“Yes, let’s.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“How the hell did this happen? How could they just take him? I thought you were a goddamn genius, Stark. WHY CAN’T YOU FIND HIM!” Bucky feels like he’s losing control. He wants to pull Natasha from the pilot seat and take over the search. Being a passenger makes him feel helpless like he’s not doing enough to find Clint. Every minute that passes could be his boyfriend’s last and that’s something he doesn’t want to think about.

“C’mon, Buck. I know you’re upset but it’s no one’s fault. Clint was hit and taken before any of us could react. We’re all upset. Everyone here loves him just as much as you do, and we WILL get him back.” Steve assures his friend but he’s knows his words ring hollow. Nothing he says will make Bucky feel any better. Nothing will ease the pain he’s feeling. Nothing except finding Clint and bringing him home safely.

“I was there, Steve. You were there. We’re Super Soldiers. How the hell did these assholes get by us? We’re better than that! We’re better than THEM!” Bucky punches the door to the gun storage area and there’s an audible crack behind the crushed door.

“I swear to god Barnes, if that crack was one of my weapons we’re going to have a problem,” Natasha warns. “I’m just as upset as you are but flipping out and breaking things isn’t going to find him any faster.”

“Yeah, listen to her, Bucko,” Tony chimes in. “She has a point. We’re doing everything we can right now. And it looks like FRIDAY might have something.”

Bucky nearly knocks Steve down trying to see what Tony is talking about. A map appears on the screen in front of them.

“What am I lookin’ at, FRIDAY?” the genius asks.

“Boss, I think I found where they’re holding Agent Barton. I used all the surveillance I had access to, as well as some that I did not have access to. You should expect a visit from the FBI,” FRIDAY informs him.

“You’re a woman after my own heart. If you were real I’d kiss you,” Tony quips. “Nat, follow the coordinates. Let’s go get our Hawk back.”

“Roger that. And my gun better be in working order Barnes, I’m gonna need it."

~~~~~~~~~~  

“He’s not the one I wanted strapped to this table but I guess he’ll do.”

“Hey, Brock. Wow, you look like shit. Probably should of stayed dead. I mean, really dude you’re rough to look at.”

Clint never did know when to keep his mouth shut. Rumlow decides now would be a good time to shut it for him. It’s a good thing Clint passes out after he’s struck. The sound of his own teeth hitting the floor may have been a bit disturbing.

“You need to get a hold of yourself! He’s no good to us dead!” Von Erikson realizes teaming up with Rumlow wasn’t his best idea. He needs to attain control of the Winter Soldier if he ever wants to regain his rank with HYDRA. He needs Barton alive to draw the Avengers out; but then again, after they almost killed Rumlow he supposes he could allow for a little revenge. “You can torture him but DO NOT kill him. Is that understood?”

“Yeah, yeah. No killing. Whatever,” Brock snaps. He turns to Clint and smiles. “Now, let’s see how loud I can make you scream…Hawkeye.”

Just as Clint is coming to, for the second time today, he feels a sharp tug at his vest. He’s now bare chested and strapped, upright, to a wall. Rumlow is standing nearby humming and running his fingers over various metal instruments that lay on a metal rolling cart. He finally settles on a scalpel.

“Buckle up, honey bunch, we’re going for a ride!”

Clint wished he could think of something to say but he was too busy spitting out blood and fragments of his teeth. His eyes grow wide as the first cut is made. He doesn't want to give in. He won’t scream and give the bastard the satisfaction.

He may not have a choice.

Rumlow cuts, slices and digs for what seems like hours.

Clint screamed. There was no holding back after a while. He screamed but he didn’t beg; he’d never beg. Even as he feels himself slipping away, he has his pride.

He thinks he hears gunshots. His friends are coming. He has hope that this nightmare is over. Rumlow knows it’s over.

No need for Clint Barton any more, is there?

~~~~~~~~~

“He’s in here!!” Steve yells out to the others. He doesn’t want Bucky to see Clint like this but he knows he won’t be able to hold him back. He was right. His friend nearly knocked him over to get closer to their injured teammate…his soulmate.

Bucky falls to his knees at Clint’s feet. He’s in shock. He wasn’t prepared for the sight before him. Clint is still strapped to upright to the wall. His head slumped to the side. Blood pooled under him.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get here sooner. I’m so sorry, please hang on.” Bucky pleads. “Please stay with me, baby. We’re gonna get you outta here. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Buck…“ Steve realizes they’re too late. “I’m so sorry.”

Bucky ignores him, tunes him out. It’s going to be alright… Clint is alright...

 

Everything is alright...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
